Of Mice
Of Mice & Men is an American metalcore band from Costa Mesa, California. The group was founded by Austin Carlile and Jaxin Hall during mid-2009 after Carlile's departure from Attack Attack!. Their band name is derived from the novella of the same title. History Formation and debut album (2009–2010) Of Mice & Men was founded by Austin Carlile, the original vocalist of Attack Attack!, and bassist Jaxin Hall, an import from Auckland, New Zealand during 2009 in Columbus, Ohio.Of Mice & Men on MySpace The two recorded their demo "Seven Thousand Miles for What?" with the band Though She Wrote at Paper Tiger Studios in Columbus. Carlile and Hall searched for other members for about a month. They came across Valentino Arteaga, drummer of Lower Definition, Jon Kintz of Odd Project, and Phil Manansala, a touring guitarist for A Static Lullaby. Carlile and Hall moved to Southern California to join up with the three. A little while later, Kintz was cut from the band and replaced with former rhythm guitarist (now bassist), Shayley Bourget. With a question at hand asking of the departure of Kintz in a Q&A for the group, Bourget jokingly stated "Jon didn't cut it." After reaching 1,000,000 plays from their Myspace profile in just two months since its launch, the band uploaded a cover of Lady Gaga's song, "Poker Face". The song was mastered by Tom Denney, formerly of A Day to Remember and a copy of the demo was sent directly to Rise Records. The group then traveled to the Foundation Studios in Connersville, Indiana on July 14, 2009, with Joey Sturgis to record their self-titled debut album. On December 6, 2009 they had two video shoots in Ventura, California for "Those in Glass Houses" and "Second & Sebring".Of Mice & Men premiere! The band released their debut album on March 9, 2010. The album was originally intended to be released on February 23, however it was forced into a delay just days before its release, but leaked on February 10, 2010.Of Mice And Men at Interpunk.com - The Ultimate Punk Music Store The music video for "Second & Sebring" was released on Hot Topic's websiteHot Topic and made its television premiere on Headbangers Ball on March 15, 2010.Second & Sebring - Of Mice & Men - Music Video - MTV Departure of Carlile and Hall (2010–2011) Jerry Roush, who was formerly a part of Sky Eats Airplane, soon became a permanent addition to Of Mice & Men. Originally, Roush was a substitute for Austin Carlile on The Emptiness Tour in 2010 which featured the band along with Alesana, A Skylit Drive, The Word Alive, and We Came as Romans.Jerry Roush filling in for Austin Carlile Of Mice and Men Mind Equals Blown Carlile required a heart surgery performed in the near future and was forced to not tour by his doctor. At the same time, Carlile fell in to a conflict with the other members. Through much deliberation, the band and Carlile decided to part ways.Karan, Tim (4 April 2010). "Austin Carlile: 'I quit Of Mice & Men'", Alternative Press. Retrieved 6 May 2010. The group thereafter invited Roush to front Of Mice & Men.Jerry Roush Joins Of Mice & Men MadMarc The band was featured on the cover for the 19th issue of Substream Music Press shortly after this decision.Issue 19 Featuring Of Mice & Men Substream Music Press Months after Roush's inception, bassist, Jaxin Hall left the group on August 23, 2010.Jaxin Hall leaves Of Mice & Men Alternative Press Hall considerably explained that the reasons for this decision were made to concentrate more on his personal life as well as his clothing brand, Love Before Glory.Love Before Glory Clothing - Heavy Hearts & Fond Farewells Dane Poppin of A Static Lullaby substituted as a bassist for Of Mice & Men's then upcoming tour dates after Hall's departure. The group were included in the Punk Goes... compilation, Punk Goes Pop 3, covering the R&B song, "Blame It" by Jamie Foxx with Poppin on bass and is the only recording by the band to feature Roush's vocals.The Ready Set, Mayday Parade, 12 More Revealed on Punk Goes Pop Vol. 3 Alternative Press Carlile's return and The Flood (2011–present) Leading onto Roush being a part of the band for already nine months, the group confirmed on January 3, 2011 that they reached a decision to have Jerry Roush leave Of Mice & Men in favor for former vocalist and founding member, Austin Carlile to return to the group.http://www.altpress.com/news/entry/exclusive_austin_carlile_back_in_of_mice_men/ Roush posted an extended response to his firing from the band on his Twitter account.Austin Carlile Re-joins Of Mice & Men Carlile was under an intention for months to start a new musical project with musician, Alan Ashby until his request to return to the group. Ashby was then as well incepted into Of Mice & Men as a new member. The group then underwent a slight arrangement, since they required a bassist after several substitutions that Dane Poppin, of A Static Lullaby, contributed to.indiestar.tv Graf Wall: A Static Lullaby bassist filling in for Of Mice & Men Poppin's needed return to A Static Lullaby after extensive touring with Of Mice & Men had the group move Shayley Bourget from rhythm guitar to bass guitar but remain at clean vocals where Ashby was employed as rhythm guitarist instead of directly being employed the needed bassist in the group. The refreshed band started recording their sophomore album titled The Flood late January 2011. Of Mice & Men went back to the familiar Joey Sturgis for the production of this album. Soon after completion, the band headlined the 2011 annual Artery Across the Nation Tour with support from Woe, Is Me, Sleeping with Sirens, I Set My Friends on Fire, and The Amity Affliction. On May 13, 2011 Of Mice & Men released a brand new single entitled, "Still YDG'N".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuLWAC-aSIg Also, on May 24, 2011 they released a second song entitled, "Purified".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f9lK3_dEG4 "Purified" has been added to the 2011 installment of Sideonedummy's annual Warped Tour compilation.http://www.altpress.com/news/entry/warped_tour_2011_compilation_tracklisting_revealed/ "The Flood" was released June 14, 2011. Band name When asked about the band's name origin, vocalist Austin Carlile responded with; "The book Of Mice and Men says 'the well laid plans of mice and men often falter.' You make plans, and they get screwed up. Hall and I both had plans for life, and they both got screwed up, so now we're making the most of what we can." Former bassist Jaxin Hall also commented stating; "The main theme of [Of Mice and Men] is the American Dream ... and being self sufficient ... As a band, I was thinking about that when Austin and I were thinking about forming this band that we wanted this to be our American Dream, especially considering that I'm not from America ... So this was to be our self sufficient thing that we could live off and make our own and achieve this dream. ... So I looked at things that happened with relationships and that everyone had the best intentions with things, and that they didn't quite work out the way we wanted it to."Of Mice & Men Q&A Band members ;Current members *Valentino Arteaga - drums (since 2009) *Austin Carlile - lead vocals (2009–2010; since 2011) *Phil Manansala - lead guitar (since 2009) *Shayley Bourget - bass guitar (since 2011);clean vocals(since 2009); rhythm guitar (2009–2011) *Alan Ashby - rhythm guitar (since 2011) ;Former members *Jaxin Hall - bass guitar, backing vocals (2009–2010) *Jon Kintz - rhythm guitar, clean vocals (2009) *Jerry Roush - lead vocals (2010–2011) Discography ;Studio albums Videography *"Second & Sebring" (2010) *"Those in Glass Houses" (2010) *"Purified" (2011) Tours *Participated in the Squash the Beef Tour with Dance Gavin Dance, Emarosa, Tides of Man, and Of Machines.indiestar.tv Graf Wall: SQUASH THE BEEF TOUR: Emarosa, Dance Gavin Dance *Participated in the Atticus Tour 2009 with Finch, Blessthefall, Drop Dead, Gorgeous, Vanna, and Lets Get It. *Participated in the Leave It to the Suits Tour with I See Stars, We Came as Romans, and Broadway.indiestar.tv Graf Wall: "Leave It To The Suits" Tour: I SEE STARS *Participated in The Emptiness Tour with Alesana, A Skylit Drive, The Word Alive, and We Came as Romans.We Came As Romans To Support "The Emptiness Tour" with Alesana : Equal Vision Records *Participated in The Rise Records Tour with The Bled, In Fear and Faith, and The Color Morale.The Bled, Of Mice & Men Tour Dates *Played on the entire Vans Warped Tour 2010 on the Skullcandy Stage.Vans Warped Tour 2010: June 24 - August 15, 2010: Bands Appearing On The '10 Vans Warped Tour *Participated in a tour across Europe and the UK in October 2010 with August Burns Red and Blessthefall. *Participated in the This Is a Family Tour with Attack Attack!, Pierce the Veil, In Fear and Faith and Emmure. *Headlined the 2011 annual Artery Across the Nation Tour with support from I Set My Friends On Fire, Sleeping with Sirens, Woe, Is Me, and The Amity Affliction. *Will participate in a Europe and UK tour With Asking Alexandria in April/May 2011 *Supported The Amity Affliction, I Killed The Prom Queen and Deez Nuts on the 'Destroy Music' Tour in May, 2011 *Participated in the 2011 Vans Warped Tour References External links *Of Mice & Men on Facebook *Of Mice & Men on Tumblr Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia